Terence IV
Terence IV (テレンス・ Terensu Fōsu) is a member of the Alvarez Empire and one of its elite fighters as part of the Spriggan Twelve. A member of the Death Watch's black tribe, Terence hails from their civilization in the west, specifically at the country of Astesh, and has saved his birthplace by allying with the Empire. After Larcade's step-up in the ranks, Terence was chosen as the Empire's Executioner ( Shokeijin) and swiftly carries the task without much trouble. Appearance A beast of less expression and more exposition, due to his physiology, Terence is a simple person. Nevertheless, due to his racial features, he stands out amongst most of his peers. As with most Death Watches, Terence's bird-like face is his most notable feature, alongside his hair. His mouth opens horizontally and possesses a myriad of sharp teeth, although, he tends to hide them and can speak with his mouth "closed". His eyes are sharp and completely white, pupils nonexistent, while his skin is white with a somewhat pink hue and his hair is black. Terence's hair is wavy and long enough to reach his shoulders, a large strand going down at the center of his forehead. The fur, which covers most of his body, namely his arms, his legs, his tail and part of his torso, is very dark, but with red tones. Like the rest of his species, Terence's figure is mostly humanoid in appearance, which is shown very often as he prefers walking on his two legs. His tail is almost as long as his legs. Furthermore, his figure is well built, particularly his abdomen, a result of constant training done throughout the years. Terence is also very tall, standing at 6'5" feet and having a corresponding weight of 200 pounds. Terence's choice for attire is very simple, it being bare enough to show most of his body. He has a light-red, tribal-like skirt which begins like a belt, ends in a pointy manner and reaches his thighs. His shoulders have red, military pauldrons with golden designs atop them. Terence also uses several sphere-like accessories of varying colors at the sides of his hair. Personality ... ... ... Relationships History Black Birth Helping the Tribe Parting Ways Truly helping the Tribe Synopsis Magic & Abilities Despite not being a member of the Death Watch's Blue Tribe, the most powerful of the four, Terence is outright stated to be one of the strongest Death Watches that humanity has met. As a high-ranking member of his tribe, Terence has authority over most of its members and can deliver orders that ought to be carried right away. Having become one of the Spriggan Twelve, his authority is second only to the Emperor himself and equal to his teammates, allowing him to command almost the entire army of the Empire. Unlike humans, Terence has a natural fierce body and has sought to improve it over the years, doing so to implement the usage of his two magics. Amongst the Twelve, alongside Wahl and Bloodman, he is the best close-ranged combatant. Physical Prowess Immense Speed: Incredible Durability: Monstrous Endurance: Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Profficent Weapons Usage: Profficent Strategist: Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: As one of the strongest Death Watch and a member of the Empire's elite guard, Terence boasts of enormous magical reserves, greater than most of his species. As the Twelve match the strongest wizards of Ishgar, Terence is then one of the strongest wizards around, shown how he can use a variety of spells in a short amount of time, many of which require precise accuracy and movement, without tiring himself at all. His aura is big enough to frighten even mages of high caliber, specially when in conjunction with his intimidating presence, although this is only when he exherts it on purpose. Terence's aura takes on a light green color, having a wavy shape, illuminating, and even damaging the surrounding environment. Magic Weapons ( Buki), otherwise called Arsenal Magic ( Heikishō no Mahō), is a Caster Magic which allows Terence to apply certain properties of a weapon to any part of his body, invented by himself to further weaponize his body and complement his fighting style. Notably, however, he won't acquire the compound properties of said weapon, i.e. his skin won't turn to iron if his arm is used as a common sword, which means his durability will retain its normality. Terence's mastery over it enables him to emulate any kind of weapon without much struggle, something which he can do in a matter of instants, allowing him to also easily shift between weapons and react to his opponent accordingly. Furthermore, Terence can also employ unconventional weapons, or weapons which aren't weapons in name, like a simple shovel or a scissor. As stated, when in use, any of Terence's body parts gain some properties of these weapons, allowing him to cut, smash, pierce, fire, gouge, and much more, his targets. Amongst these, he prefers to use those that have sharp or cutting abilities, as it enables for a variety of ranged and quicker attacks. Terence can apply them from just a single finger to an entire limb, increasing its efficency, or even to extremely specific parts such as his fur. When applied with any weapon, that specific body part of his glows a faint light-green. Some of his spells even allow him to limitedly change the shape of his body parts, be it by them being stretched, thinned, or even expanded. Due to getting used to it, Terence feels very little pain or stress from these more complex processes. ... Container ( Kibutsu) is a type of Caster Spatial Magic that enables Terence to contain anything and anyone within a green energy-bag of his. It is sometimes mistaken as a Holder Magic, due to its usage of an item. By shrouding his target in a semi-transparent cloak of magic, Terence can capture and shift them into a miniature, frozen version of themselves, which is then stored inside the aforementioned bag. This includes both people, animals, and objects alike, which is possible due to his immense prowess with the magic. In fact, he has been shown capable of containing even buildings and airships. The bag, which acts as the container, can be summoned at will, and its contents can be freely viewed and organized by Terence. Whenever he does it, it appears as some sort of moldable digital screen, visible by him and anyone around. Within it, time passes way slower, allowing for preservation of other things if Terence wishes so. However, there is a certain weight limit to how much Terence can store within his Container, something which is specified as a loading bar whenever he opens it up. Said loading bar has a green color when the weight is safe, and it gradually changes into red as the weight nears its limit. If the limit is reached, the Container explodes and must be fixed for it to operate once again. Equipment Battles & Events Quote Creation & Conception Trivia Behind the scenes= *He is based on the Nitro codenamed GOD from the Toriko Series. |-| Facts= *Terence has fought Wahl in 1000 Jo-Ken-Po matches. **In these, he has won 500. |-| Extras= *According to Alvarez's Journalist: **Terence's special skill is talking fast. **His hobby is collecting large peels. **Terence's most common routine is surveylling. **His favorite food is Meat. **His favorite drink is Water. **Terence's charm is his beak. **His favorite smell is that of the wild. **Terence is ambidextrous. **The thing he wishes the most is protecting his tribe. **He was born in Astesh. **Terence has no complex. **The people he respects the most are the other Twelve. He has no one he would mind being an enemy of. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:LGBT Characters Category:Death Watch Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Alvarez Empire